


算牌

by Lannyg4



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman-Hush, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 空中play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannyg4/pseuds/Lannyg4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这天，Bruce和Clark玩了一个小游戏，他们都玩得非常开心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	算牌

“不，Clark，别脱西装。”Bruce打开窗让冷风里的三件套外星人进来，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一个弧度，向上弯曲，“我们还有个游戏。”

“抱歉，Bruce，我又迟到了，真的很抱歉。”蓝眼睛的大个子小心地在身后阖上玻璃，阻隔了争先恐后侵入室内的冬夜的空气。他脱掉鞋子提在手里，落在地毯上，脚步轻不可闻。他不需要在这里重重地砸在地上。事实上他更享受这种小心翼翼的感觉，堪萨斯教给他的，人类的感觉。

韦恩的宅子很温暖，炉火在一旁噼里啪啦安静地燃烧着。Clark感到舒适，如果他拥有时间暂停的能力，他或许会选择将这个夜晚持续几个星期。他们从来没有这么多的清闲时光。他在两个月前预定了这个夜晚，拖延了一个星期，又在赴约的路上救了一个跑酷的小伙。

他接着感到热。Bruce的眼睛在他躯体上上下游走，Clark穿戴地整整齐齐，而Bruce只披了件家居服，胸膛露在外面，一条布带在腰间围成一个完美的圈，遮挡住向下窥视的目光。他不敢用透视，但拉奥，Bruce除此之外一定什么都没穿。他能预感到今晚会有一场美妙的性爱，他的蝙蝠侠会变回Bruce Wayne，那个花花公子，他会撩他，缠着他，在他身下舒展四肢，呻吟出声直到颤抖着射出来。

“过来。”Bruce转身领他去另一个房间，没有披风的遮挡，他的衣服勾勒出了臀部的曲线，Clark记得两片臀瓣该如何被打开，还有Bruce的双腿，它们随着他的步伐，在浴衣的边缘若隐若现，当Bruce被进入的时候，那些肌肉会紧绷起来，带着些小小的痉挛。

Bruce领他走过这个宽敞的房间，他似乎刻意地放慢了自己的脚步，保证衣料会温顺地伏在每一步带出的轮廓上。Clark只觉得不知所措，他觉得尴尬，他想把Bruce一把抱入怀中，但如果这不是Bruce所想要的，那么他就不会去做。这是只控制欲强大的大蝙蝠。

他在口干舌燥中看到了一对桌椅。样式古典烤漆讲究，在吊灯下反射着暗红色的光，椅子用皮和布料包起，看起来舒适而昂贵。韦恩大宅的人遗产。韦恩先生正把自己放入其中，他翘起一条腿，微微侧头，蓝色的眼睛转向一边，用眼神指使Clark坐下。这个角度使Clark能看到更多，衣领被挤压隆起，Bruce光洁的胸口，蔓延至腰部的伤疤，还有小小的乳头，这对小可爱躲在衣服的阴影中，等待来到灯光之下。

Clark于是坐下。他能听到蝙蝠的喉咙发出轻轻赞同的哼声。

"我们要做些什么？"他试探着问，但听到自己的声音沙哑，于是清了清喉咙，努力露出经典的超人式笑容来驱散可能发生的尴尬。

亿万富翁抬起手，衣袖配合地滑落，露出与前胸一样光滑的手臂，肌肉的线条随着手指的动作起伏变化。顺着他食指的方向，Clark看到了桌角的一副扑克。而他在之前居然完全有发现它。

蝙蝠侠或许在玩如何分散超人注意的小游戏，留着结论以防战斗时的不时之需。

"二十一点①。"Bruce开口，指尖在空中打了个圈，"你玩过吗？"

"二十一点？我以为你不赌博。"

"蝙蝠侠也许是个正人君子，但Bruce Wayne不是。"

Clark没由来地觉得气愤。"不要贬低你自己Bruce。"在他能反应过来前已经将话说出口，声音压得低低地好似威胁。

Bruce立刻皱起了眉，Clark明白自己答错了一个问题，但他就是忍不住。他只好把自己往椅背上靠，尝试挣脱这突然紧张的气氛。

"我没有带钱。"他没话找话，Bruce当然不会凯觎他薄得可怜的小记者工薪。他想要的是——

"我们不赌钱。"Bruce说，声音兴致盎然。

"我不会玩。"氪星人只好承认。

"那你可以赶紧谷歌一下。"Bruce的声带震颤，他笑了笑，在座椅里调整了下姿势让自己更舒服些，同时又恰到好处地从浴衣的怀抱里挣脱些，Clark现在哪怕坐着也能看到Bruce的乳晕了，"或者我可以给你简单地讲解一下，我们先说赌注。"

Clark竭力不在这个时候吞咽口水，但他失败了，那声音响的连人类的耳朵都能听到。

"输一次脱一件衣服。"Bruce露出胜利的微笑，仿佛他才是那个穿戴得整整齐齐的。

或许他根本不在意输赢。因为他只穿了这一件，而Clark，他的西装领带层层叠叠加在一起供他能够败给Bruce好几次的了。这个诱惑太大了，只要他能赢一次，他就能把那件恼人的衣服脱下，只要一次，赌博还需要运气，或许他今天正好有呢？

也许超人不能这么做，但Clark Kent可以。

"好的。我可以学的很快。"他回敬。

"不许用超能力。"

"没问题。"

由Bruce坐庄，他用食指中指和无名指按住扑克的背面，拇指显眼地摩擦粗糙的扑克牌边缘摩擦，从一个角到另一个角，又顺着原先的路线倒走一遍，眼睛却盯着Clark看，好像他现在全部的工作只是对望。Clark显然被拇指的动作乱了神，他也看着Bruce的脸，看他薄薄的嘴唇抿起，用蝙蝠侠的伪装覆盖Bruce Wayne的表情，但眼神仍时不时往牌堆飘。他瞟得很快，但Bruce的眼神足够好。

Bruce终于抽出了三张牌，他把其中一张丢向Clark，又换了个姿势坐正，身子往下伏，用双手将牌一正一负放好，但浴衣却是全然敞开的，现在房顶黄色温暖的灯光已经能投到Bruce的双乳之上了。但他很快又翘起了一条腿靠了回去，衣物又羽翼般地合拢了。

"要牌吗？"

Clark这才来得及往手里看了一眼，他拿了一张9，顺着桌沿往下看他还能看到自己已经勃起了。

"好的。"

Bruce于是侧着身子又丢给他一张牌，低垂着眼看着自己的牌，好像全然没有意识到对方的眼神在自己身上巡游。

现在Clark的点数是17了。

"停牌。"他说，就像自己已经是个熟练的老手了。

Bruce单手将那张背面朝上的牌翻过来，那是一张黑桃J，他是18点。

"我赢了，小新手。"他说着把这几张牌放到一边。

"我还是第一次玩呢。"Clark为自己辩解。他脱掉西装外套的时候才发现自己已经出汗了，而Bruce的停留在他手上的目光让他觉得更加燥热。穿在里面的衬衫粘哒哒地贴在皮肤上，阻碍他动作。

他转身挂衣服的时候仿佛能感觉到Bruce的目光就戳在他后背，或许还留恋在他的屁股上。但不论如何他还是回到了自己的位子上，把目光放正，重新看向对面的人。Bruce靠着右手支在桌子上，食指轻轻敲打脑门，流出露骨的欣赏的神色。这是他定下的游戏规则，他准备的夜晚，他当然会享受这些。

"下一轮。"Clark说着自己去抽了一张牌，但Bruce缓慢抽自己的牌的动作仍让他的目光无处安放。Brucie baby的恶趣味，Clark只想抓住那只手，拉着它按向他的头顶。

但是这次他忍住了。

他要了两次牌，拿到了20，足够接近21点。但故事往往不会这么快地画上句号。Bruce翻开他21点数的牌，对他挑起眼角。

Clark粗鲁地拽掉了自己的廉价领带，Bruce的眼神就在他的手上缠绕不去，然后为粗暴的动作遗憾地努了努嘴。Clark很快又脱掉了袜子和马甲。他站起身来时不得不故意侧着身，掩饰自己下体的尴尬。他满心希望着自己的汗液还没有将衬衫弄的太湿，因为Bruce看起来很从容，他的皮肤干燥舒适。Clark简直就要迫不及待地抚摸它了，然后让它变的一样湿淋淋的。Bruce的肌肉的手感一直很好，Clark乐意长久地爱抚它，揉捏它，让漫长的前戏带出Bruce的柔软。

然而他却脱不掉这一件薄薄的衣服。

"这不公平。"他愤然，"游戏的规则偏向坐庄的一方。"

"原来我们的世界还存在公平。"Bruce无不刻薄地讽刺道，"那由你来坐庄吧。"

Clark对他眨眨眼，不相信他会这么简单地放弃："真的？"

"拿去你的两张牌，农场小伙。"Bruce不耐烦地说，他的不耐烦亦真亦假。

Clark于是抽了两张牌。牌数的减少并没有加快Bruce抽牌的速度。他每次都以在Clark看来极具色情的方式抚摸牌背，就像他每每描绘Clark的阴茎一样，然后才缓慢地抽出一张牌。

Clark还是输了。他的下体硬邦邦的，并且得在衬衫和西装裤里选一样。

他最后选择了衬衫，一个农场工作者赤膊作业，还有什么比这更正常吗？于是他的上身在Bruce眼中一览无余。Clark留意到Bruce细细看过他胸口的每一道肌肉的纹理，像检阅住宅的大型动物一样仔细又游刃有余。Clark有浓密的毛发，他喜欢它们戳刺在Bruce身上的感觉，痒痒的，让他们有距离感又亲密。他相信Bruce也喜欢它们，因为Bruce甚至会在快感的浪潮下用手指去卷曲玩弄它们。

他是否应该笑着问"Bruce，你就对我的身体这么感兴趣吗"来掰回一局。但从这个大个子嘴里蹦出来，却变成了"阿尔弗雷德如果进来，一定会觉得我们太热了而关掉暖气冻死我们的。"

Bruce识趣地笑了一声："阿福今天早早的休息了。如果想吃小甜饼，蝙蝠洞里倒是还有一些。"

Clark也笑了，为轻松活跃的谈话感到鼓舞："我或许可以用超级速度快去快回一趟。如果你想吃的话。"他拿了两张牌，惊喜地发现其中有张方块A。他离胜利不远。

Bruce却盯着自己的牌，陷入了沉思。

"Bruce，认输吧。"他只需要再思考一下，这张牌将会是1或者11。

人类从面前的两张牌里抬起了头："你听起来很得意的样子。我真高兴你喜欢这个游戏。"

然后Clark感到有东西隔着裤子压上了他的阴茎。Bruce维持着驾着二郎腿的姿势，用翘起的脚挤压他。Clark硬的发疼的现实在他脚下暴露无遗。Bruce的脚趾如同手指一样有魔力，它带着韵律变换着姿势轻踩他，模拟缓慢的交合。它寻找到Clark龟头所在的位置，旋转着骚弄，复又分开脚趾夹住它，就像他们做爱前奏中Bruce用腿环住他的腰一样用力又不会带来疼痛。他想到Bruce双腿的触感，想到湿热的后穴，想到Bruce满是战勋的美丽躯体。他喘起气来，在他能控制住自己之前，已经一把抓住了Bruce的脚踝。那里比其他地方都要纤细，但强健到能让这个哥谭义警在夜晚行走如飞，支撑他只身越过常人无法逾越的黑暗，不管他是否承认，带去光明。

“你作弊。”他顺着结实的小腿肚抚摸，反倒不觉得生气了。

“某些人的人生就是一场作弊。”

“我不知道一个亿万富翁还能对人说这些。”

亿万富翁朝他闭了闭眼："放开我的腿，我们的游戏还没结束。"

"你知道我随时可以把你压在椅子或者桌子上的吧。"

"你也知道我可以随时叫阿福进来加餐的吧。"

"你赢了。"Clark松手，"不过我也会如实告诉他那是你的主意。"

"然后我们一起喝下蔬菜奶昔？你的超级味觉一定会给你带来超级享受的。"

"我的确有过超级享受。"他别有所指地在Bruce身上扫了一眼。Bruce的动作停顿了一下，但还是把牌放到了面前。

Clark叹了口气，站起来脱去外裤，他已经没有什么可以隐瞒的了。他的内裤被泅湿，性器撑的随时可能会弹出来。他赤身裸体地坐回Bruce面前，后悔没有在打开窗户的那一瞬间就把蝙蝠按在墙上来那么一发。

"你到底是怎么赢的？"他眼看就要输完了，除非胸毛也能算作一层衣服，不过他宁可选择就这么脱完。

Bruce指指自己的脑袋，弯曲食指："你有这么多超能力，而我只能依靠这个。"

"什么？"

"算牌，亲爱的Clark，你不知道一副扑克里有52张牌吗？"

"你…计算了每局牌可能出现的数字组合？"

"我就是这么做了。"

"你应该选个更轻松的游戏，我早该听到你大脑运转得飞速了。"

"你听不到。"Bruce翻过关键一局的牌面。他只有16点。

"又是你计算好的？"Clark举起手臂，去迎接他的战利品。

"没错。"Bruce缓缓地从扶手椅中抽出身体，现在他的臀部和腿部又为Clark所见了。他看见Bruce也支起了帐篷，他一定也湿透了。但他仍然从容地解掉腰带，平静得好像只是刚洗完澡去睡一觉而已。

“你想要去哪里？这里？书房？还是卧室？”他以商讨看文件地点的口吻说道，浴衣在瞬间滑落，露出满是伤痕的肩膀，富有弹性的胸肌，Bruce的乳头已经凸起了，透着好看的颜色。他果然除了浴衣什么也没穿，阴茎半勃着垂在胯下，前端湿润，线条分明的双腿自然地站着。

Clark几乎是在下一秒就看到了Bruce大腿内侧上回仓促的欢爱留下的痕迹，那是他们在瞭望塔共同值班的事。Clark在Bruce洗澡的时候擅自闯入，锁上浴室门，在喷头下将Bruce抵在墙上用背后式来了一发。他虔诚地跪着将Bruce慢慢舔开，直到他在水雾中发出小声的啜泣，他吮吸着Bruce大腿内侧的肌肉，拍打人类的臀肉直到他欲火中烧请求Clark的进入，尽管那请求的语句是“艹Clark你就要这么一直浪费时间吗？”

这个痕迹还没有褪去。这让Clark感到满足，也更挑动的他的欲望。他不是没在脑子里幻想过抓住Bruce的手扭过他的身子，让他趴在桌子上颤抖，让每张万恶的扑克牌都随着进出滑落在地，但Bruce劳累了一天，还坚持设计了这场游戏，他值得更好的。

他飘了起来，熟练地把Bruce捞进怀里。这时的公主抱是他为数不多不会抱怨的场合。Bruce顺势将手攀上他的肩，一侧的胸肌与Clark的接触。拉奥，那感觉真是好极了。他们终于坦诚相见，肌肤相贴。Clark简直想把每一寸皮肤都贴到这个人类的身上去。在他能飞出房门之前，一个湿热的触感粘上了他的脖颈。Bruce在吻他，慵懒又充满诱惑的，舌苔扫过他的喉结，一直舔到Clark的下巴。超人是钢铁之躯，但他也有出众的感官。这实在太犯规了。

Clark侧过头躲开Bruce的持续进攻，然后吻住他，以代替两只忙碌的手制止他的行动。Bruce领情地回吻他。一开始是用柔软的双唇研磨他的唇角，复而咬住他的双唇，然后才和Clark交缠舌尖。他细细扫过Clark的牙齿，专心骚弄Clark的上腭，即便是被另一条舌头顶开也丝毫没有放弃。亿万富翁的吻技太好，Clark险些撞到门上。好在他不需要呼吸，终于在Bruce的一次换气中占了上风，他钻入亿万富翁的领地，舔着他的牙龈和软肉，把刚刚所有的动作都表演了一遍，甚至做的更好，他听到Bruce在每次开合嘴唇时唾液带出的啪嗒声，还有他氧气不足时不安的挪动。Bruce的心跳在不断地攀升，他不该放大听觉，但他做不到。Bruce的眼神带上了情欲的色彩，在灯光的反射下流动渴望，以及爱意。

Clark忍不住了，他现在就要。

“Bruce，”他轻呼，嗓音沙哑而温柔，“抓紧我。”

在Bruce能加大手臂力量之前，世界发生了旋转，Clark在空中躺了下来，同时把Bruce放在他的身上，Clark的动作没有快到会让他感到不适，但也没有慢到能让他拒绝。固执又柔和，超人的作风在Clark身上体现得淋漓尽致了。Bruce跨坐在Clark的腰上，离地面2米多高，他并没有觉得恐惧，就像他们每次在空中一样。他的臀部后面就是Clark还裹在可笑的红蓝内裤里的凸起，隔着布料灼烧着接触的地方。

“脱掉它。”他命令。

“遵命，我的骑士。”

Clark用一只手护在Bruce的腰上以免他掉落，另一只手脱去了碍人的衣物。Bruce迫不及待地趴在Clark的身上，他们的胸口和腹部完全相贴了，阴茎还彼此摩擦。Bruce的体温比他低些，汗液在两人身上增加了滑腻的触感。重力将Bruce良好锻炼的肌肉压向他，它们在钢铁之子的肉体上向主人身边退缩，令人怜爱。Clark拖住他的臀，轻轻往上提，以便他能够更舒适地把头搁在自己的肩膀上，随后用指腹轻轻抚摸迷人的肩胛骨，顺着人类脆弱的颈椎—那里曾经断裂过，但只让蝙蝠侠变的更加坚强。一路向下，在后腰稍作停留，他用大片手掌抚摸，感受到Bruce灼热的吐息在自己的耳边加快，他小幅度地摆动腰肢渴求更多。于是Clark一路向下，来到那片丘壑。Bruce的臀肉紧实，他不得不分出一只手揉搓它，另一只手才舍得靠近已经开合的小穴。他的手指在圈口打着转，抚平褶皱，耳边传来急促的哼声。

“桌子的…抽屉里。”

Clark心领神会，他的手臂从臀部缓慢摸过，带着恰到好处的力度，滑到Bruce的背部按住他，飘到桌边取出润滑剂。

“你不会是在每个房间都放了一瓶吧？”

“闭嘴，做事。”Bruce艰难地抬起头，他的双手无处支撑，抓住Clark的肩关节才得以把自己撑起。他在Clark汗湿的脸上随意印下几个吻，躯体分开时Clark的胸毛蹭得他很痒，每一份多余的触碰都擦过被欲望挑起敏感的胸口都是一份折磨。他喜欢撩Clark，看他无所适从的样子，但也喜欢直接粗暴的性爱，这就是为什么他偏爱掌握主动权，可不单是因为他是只独占欲强大的大蝙蝠。但童子军显然不这么想，他对开拓Bruce的每一个部位都有极其深厚的兴趣。如果不是他独特的体质，估计会被Bruce掐得青青紫紫的，或者在下一次性爱中被搁倒。好在Bruce奈何不了他，哦他肯定有办法的，但是Bruce让着他。

他的两只手指上沾满润滑液，一点点伸进Bruce的湿热的甬道。那里非常干净，Bruce一定是为了见他已经清理过自己了。他每次总能从蝙蝠式的伪装中找到潜藏的爱意。他勾起手指，肠壁无规则地蠕动，顺带捎上了在他身上的人。Bruce喘息着，腹部的起伏使他们的勃起一次次碰在一起，粘腻的柱身彼此摩擦。Bruce难耐地低吼一声，把它们握在手里，大力撸动起来。他握得这么用力，以至于当Clark按压肠道内的凸起时，Bruce突然的无力过于明显。酥麻的快感沿脊柱迅速传遍全身，在那一瞬间他停止了动作，手被松软地压在自己身下，还被挤在两个硬物之间。

“喜欢吗？”Clark侧了点头，空气的震动随着热度在Bruce耳边隆隆作响。他故意加快手指的动作，液体的淫靡的水声让他觉得有些羞耻。

“进来。”他只想Clark迅速有力地填满它，贯穿他，撞击那个愉悦的源泉。Clark总是过于温柔，他常常觉得要在Clark温暖的躯体和注视下融化，他太和煦了。Clark是太阳的孩子，氪星和地球结合的造物，独一无二的超人，Kal El，Clark Kent，几分钟之内就能将红蓝披风扫过地球的表面，而他则踞身于哥谭，在寒冷的黑夜里化身恐惧，与污秽为伴，他不配得到这些，他怎么敢让Clark专属于他，在仰望超人的数十亿犯人中独独选择将他紧拥在怀里。

“再等等Bruce，再等等，我不想伤到你。”神祇的后裔吻着Bruce的肩膀，小心翼翼地又加进了一只手指。

Bruce的手重新开始动作，他故意抓住Clark的，指腹擦过铃口拨弄，富有技巧性的，用修剪的指甲轻抠淌着汁液的小口：“你只有这么点事要干？”

“当然不。”

视野突然天旋地转，Bruce下意识地用腿夹住Clark的腰，手指的位差让他不由的闷哼一声。他们的位置颠倒，Clark的手还护在他的后腰上，让他们的腹部得以紧密地贴在一起，他的手指没有停止动作，相反Bruce分得更开开的双腿让他的手指能够更调皮地律动。他们时而张开，时而叩击前列腺。倒挂的姿势迫使Bruce不得不抽出手挂上Clark的脖子，抱住他使他们的前胸再次粘在一起。但每一次叩击带来的快乐的颤栗顺着手臂传递，让他不得不分出些心来重新用力，他的腿就软软地搭在Clark背上，而外星人的胸毛和阴毛还该死地刺激着他的每个部位，不轻不重，不够他射出来，缠绵的让人手足无措的快意。他只想—

“Clark，恩啊，给我进来。”他分出点力气让自己能挂在Clark脖子上不至于掉落，又能直视他。他的胸膛还带着Clark的暖意。

Clark在一个深吻中答应了他的请求，他终于变换了位置。Bruce无法否认自己怀有期待，他们在空中交合的次数寥寥可数，Clark总是能变出什么新花样。期待变成一剂催情剂，他的阴茎一定在抽动着吐出前液，他甚至能在Clark进入之前就射出来了。

Clark盘着腿让Bruce能坐在自己的腿上，他的手托住Bruce的臀部将他提起，Bruce的龟头毫不留情地在Clark的腹肌上留下了长长的刮擦的痕迹。他颤抖着攀住Clark的肩膀，呻吟从口中流出。Clark就这样把自己对准他，缓缓地放下，让重力帮助他们完成剩下的工作。Bruce除了用力抓住Clark的后肩什么都不能做，他的腿小小的乱踢了几下，Clark飞得足够好让他们不会撞上任何东西，他咬住下唇防止过于大声的呻吟，但Clark充满情欲的喟叹真切地传达到了他的耳畔。

Clark全部埋了进来。虽然和Bruce设想的并不尽相同，但依旧满当当地将他撑开。他们都喘息了一阵子，Clark随即直接托着Bruce的屁股开始了律动，他准确又凶狠地撞击快乐的源泉，与此同时Bruce完全勃起的阴茎也没有章法但以同样速率在Clark的毛发中蹿动。快感一波波炸开，在Bruce能从每一阵颤栗中解放出来前下一波已经拍打而来。

“Bruce，哦，你真棒。”他微眯的眼睛被笼罩在薄雾里，显然也在沉浸在快感之中。但他依旧稳稳地拖着他，快速地抽插他。

Bruce能听到自己的呻吟声，这很难为情，但他被迫将注意力都集中在他们连接的地方上了。Clark很大，当他在自己体内时往往更大，他觉得自己的每一道褶皱都被撑开了，但快乐远远大于痛苦。他的手脚开始无力，身体蜷缩，快感像张网将他网住收拢，而他蹭着渔网粗糙的网面，渴望得到更多。

终于在一次撞击中Clark几乎整个抽了出来，仅留下头部还在Bruce的小孔里流连，然后他突然松了手。Bruce在反应过来的那一秒慌乱地紧紧夹住Clark的腰，重力和双腿的动作使阴茎狠狠地撞上了他的前列腺，进入了从未被进入过的深处。他低吼了一声，浑身颤抖着射了出来。射得两人的胸膛一塌糊涂，然后在恍惚之间感到微凉的精液在自己的体内大股喷涌，那感觉也该死的好，但他没余心去留意这个。Clark又在深深地吻他，他快要喘不过气来，这个外星救难犬是没度过口唇期还是怎么了。他捶捶Clark的后背，提示他放开。

“下次再这么做，第二天我就在你的蛋糕里藏颗氪石。”这是他恢复正常的第一句话，尽管Clark的阴茎还留在他的体内，他的声音也透着疲倦的沙哑。

“原来我还能得到一块蛋糕。”大个子不要脸地回答，“你喜欢这个游戏吗？就当你的游戏的回报。”

“我还以为你喜欢那个游戏。”

“当然。顺便一提你也可以承认你喜欢这个游戏。”Clark亲吻Bruce的眉心，后者不得不闭起眼来抵抗骚扰。

“我们现在到卧室去。”他在Bruce的耳边谈论接下来的计划，“我们得一路飞过去，维持着这个姿势。”

Clark的恶趣味上来后，好像就很难压下去了。

“你说从这里到卧室的路有多长？”他情色地咬了咬Bruce的耳朵，“你说地毯上会不会滴落什么。”

他露骨的话语让Bruce心跳加快。

“你说潘尼沃斯先生明天打扫时，会做出什么推测呢？牛奶倒翻了吗？抑或是…”

Bruce低吟一声：“明天你的早饭只有绿氪了。”但他还是夹紧了后穴，把湿漉漉锁在自己的身体里。感受到了他的反应，Clark的仍旧硬着的阴茎抽动了几下，恰好擦过敏感点。

“哦你不会忍心的Bruce。因为我让你很舒服。”

他们一路飘到卧室，Clark享受着Bruce隐忍的每一个表情，皱起来的眉头，紧抿的嘴唇，还有他偶尔恶作剧时唇畔的小小开闭，带出银丝。

他们平稳降落在柔软的床铺上，后穴顿时放松的同时却因肢体的交叠使Clark戳到了不怎么受到关注的地方。他发出了小声的嗯声，也没逃脱Clark的耳朵。

Clark把他放倒，抽出阴茎，白浊的液体被带出，在床单上留下一片印迹。Bruce的胸口起伏，他的后穴还不适应突然的空虚而违背了主人的意愿抖动开合。

Clark决定这次慢慢地，慢慢地来。

他抚上起伏的胸腔，不放过任何一侧的胸膛。

“Bruce。”他着迷地呼唤，将人类饱满的胸肌握在手中。

手感很棒。人类的肌肉有弹性但仍然柔软，它们随着钢铁般的手指向下凹陷。他手掌下的乳头已经充血，顶在他的掌心，他稍许用力，就能看到Bruce眼神的轻颤。他用手指抚摸过每一片胸口的皮肤，尤其是伤疤的边缘。上面写满了危险，执着，永不言弃……那样的美丽。

“真抱歉我没有那么柔软的胸脯。”他大概就是改不掉争执的毛病，他也惊讶自己还能说出连贯的句子。

“不，Bruce，我很喜欢，你是独特的，你是独一无二的。”Clark终于把目光从他的胸膛移到他的脸上。

他的目光坚定，坚信的火焰烧的比情欲更旺。Bruce又要在那样的目光下颤抖起来了。

Clark没有停下手下的动作，他的手掌在Bruce胸口滑了一圈，复而捏住他的乳头。他拉扯了几下，Bruce在他弯腰咬住一侧狠狠地吸了一口气。

他用舌头碾压Bruce乳头，用牙齿啃咬拉长，Bruce吃痛哼了一声，身体弓起，却又将自己送入Clark另一只手惩罚性地施力中。

Clark吐出它时，它已经变得艳红了。他就趴在Bruce的胸前，低低的：“Bruce，我要纠正你一点。”他将吻烙在人类的颈窝，“你不仅仅依靠你的智慧，你还有你的内心，勇敢，正直，文雅…我…”

“哈，那都是在脑子里，哈。你的生物知识真够好的。”Bruce在阻止他可能说出的情话。

Clark温和地没有生气，反而笑了，或许是因为Bruce的乳头还被捏在自己的手里。他多么想告诉Bruce他总觉得他才是光明之子，每次当他来到哥谭，都能看到蝙蝠侠在黑暗里发光，不管他是否意识到了，他扮演着恶魔的角色，却为这个城市的人们带来希望。看看那些恋人，家庭，孩童是如何为你所鼓舞的吧。Clark想说。他知道自己总会有机会说出口的。

于是他把注意力集中在当下。

他往手上哈了两口气，再次触碰Bruce的胸。Bruce几乎是为这出乎意料的冰冷触感惊叫出来的。他从没想到超人还能将冰冻呼吸用在性爱上。他抓住Clark的手腕，但仍不能阻止冰冷蔓延开，然后被火热捕获。Clark总是在冰冷变成疼痛之前吻过每一个位置，他的口腔温暖，舌头热情，他刺激Bruce的乳头，描绘大大小小每一道伤疤。Bruce弓起身子，浑身发麻，他才刚射过一次，但又开始在欲望的海洋中翻腾了。

“你这笨蛋不冷吗？”

“你在关心我吗？”

啊，又出现了。这双雀跃的狗狗眼，总是让他无力抵抗。Clark的眼睛是大海和天空的颜色，广袤辽阔，抑或是两者的边界，或者是保护着地球的大气层的蓝色②，他让人想到一切美好的东西，又让人迷失于其中。

Clark会用超能力做爱，但从不伤到Bruce。他们深知彼此，也将生命寄托于彼此。

Bruce叹了口气，去抓他的手：“把你自己弄暖和些。”

但是这只手却被反手抓住了。温凉的手心抓着他，一直引导到了下腹。Clark握着他的手背，迫使他抓住自己抬头的阴茎上下撸动。另一只手试探着伸向后穴，那里还保持着放松的状态。他伸进两根手指扩张了一下，那里又流出了一些残余的液体。

他在Bruce可以催促之前握着自己的硬物挺了进去，缓慢地，但故意地擦过凸起。Bruce的呼吸滞停了几秒，手骤然缩紧后放松，小臂连着发抖。Clark刻意放缓抽插到的速度，反复研磨那个位置。他的手和唇也没有闲着，强迫Bruce的手跟着自己的节奏运动，吮吸充血的乳头，用舌尖舔舐乳晕。从三处聚集在一起的快感使Bruce弯起脊背抵进床垫，他腰部酸胀混身打颤，但快乐的铁钉和Clark将他狠狠地钉在床铺上。

"啊，你是，少吃了，一顿饭嘛？"他用自己惯常的语调催促，只想快点射出来，解决快要逼疯人的这一切。

"嘘，唔，"Clark从他胸口抬起头，头发蹭得他的下巴发痒，他亲了亲Bruce眼角流出的生理性的泪水，"你很享受这一切不是吗？"

"我得，唔嗯，提醒你，我们明天，哈，还要值班。"

"我们不缺这么几分钟。"Clark回答着，却加快了速度。他大力地操着Bruce，每次都将他挤进被子的低陷，将Bruce大声呻吟的样子尽收眼底。他的手还被Clark捏在手里，那里的速度也变快了，他流出来的前液涂满了柱身发出咕啾咕啾色情的声响。Clark将他侧过来，顶撞从来没有被触及过的位置，他的甬道受刺激绞紧，最后Clark又给了他一个深吻，液体如数射进他的体内。他在被填满的胀痛中也射了出来，身体痉挛起伏剧烈。他大口大口吸着气，像一条溺水的鱼。

Clark将自己抽了出来，爬到Bruce身边，躺下来从后面抱住他。Bruce还在努力平复着呼吸，但他还是分出精力回握了Clark的手腕。

"我表现得怎么样？"他啄啄Bruce还红着的耳朵，问题中满是笑意。

Bruce翻了个白眼，能不能看得见就不是他的事了："你明天早上会拿到你的蛋糕。"

"那我希望是没有氪石点缀的那种，"他絮絮叨叨地接着说，"不过说真的，你的计算能力真是太惊人了，你真的进过赌场？"

"我进过赌场，还被赶出来了③。"Bruce没好气地回答，"我看不出来一个花花公子赌博有哪里奇怪的了。"

"我不希望你这么做，尤其你厌恶它的时候。"

"蝙蝠侠也需要赌博…"

"那欢迎再来找我。"Clark挪了挪，让Bruce能更好地契在他的怀里。

现在B ru ce的后背完全贴在Clark毛茸茸的胸膛上，他们双腿交缠，刚刚射出的精液还在Bruce的肠道里，但他不想管这么多。

"睡觉，Clark，睡觉，"他呢喃，声音在胸腔低低地震动，"明早起床后才有你的蛋糕和甜饼。"

 

END

 

①21点即Black Jack，赌场中常见的一种游戏，以牌的点数之和更接近21点的人为胜。其中J、Q、K为10点，A可以算作1点，可以算作11点。在进行游戏时可以选择停牌，要牌，分牌等，游戏用牌数和具体规则由赌场来定。

②从太空中看去大气层就像是围绕着地球的细蓝线。真的十分美丽。BBC的纪录片《太阳系的奇迹》亦有提及。

③其实这个就是这篇文章梗的来源惹！只要搜索大本和赌场就能搜到大本以前因为算牌被赌场太厉害被赌场赶出来的新闻了wwww算牌其实没有辣么厉害，po主对21点的了解也不是很深仅限于下了几个游戏尝试了下，真的输的超快的啊～！乖孩子绝对不能去尝试赌博！

另：啊啊啊啊啊我终于写了我心心念念的空中play！把车硬开成了氪星飞毯2333。由于中间有考试这篇肉断断续续地码了两个多星期。。所以前后文分有点突变。各位看的开心就好啦！总之太爱大超和大蝙蝠了！！啊！！我爱他们！！


End file.
